you look good in my shirt
by kassss
Summary: ...her hair falling over her shoulders in waves, wearing one of his many plaid, flannel button up shirts, he thinks it's impossible for him to love her more.


**The other day I saw a post on Tumblr about a little Finchel wish list, with one of the items on it being Rachel wearing one of Finn's plaid button-up shirts (credit to whoever posted that). It inspired this quick one-shot with Finn and Rachel before Sectionals. Enjoy!**

**(I own nothing)**

He just really loves her. And seeing her there, after spending the night together again (something he doesn't think will ever get old), her hair falling over her shoulders in waves, wearing one of his many plaid, flannel button up shirts, he thinks it's impossible for him to love her more.

She's sitting on his bed, one leg tucked under her, the other stretched out in front of her, scribbling something down on a piece of sheet music. She seems to be oblivious to him leaning against the door frame simply staring at her, as she bites the end of her pencil, looking at the music in a concentration.

Finally seemingly satisfied with what she's written, she quickly glances up, catching his gaze. She smiles shyly at him, ducking her head back down to once again look at the music, a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

"And exactly how long have you been standing there watching me?" Rachel asks, her voice tentative as she looks back up at him.

"Awhile. I didn't want to interrupt you. You were really concentrated. Your nose even did that cute little scrunching thing," Finn replied, a half-grin gracing his face.

Rachel's blush gets even deeper, as she looks at him sheepishly.

"I'm just making some last minute notes on this sheet music for the group's performance at Sectionals," she whispers, her gaze once again falling downward.

Finn notices the way her face falls; how upset it makes her that she can't perform at Sectionals. He knows how terrible she feels about how everything played out and the guilt that hangs over her. How she feels the need to go above and beyond to help the club in any way she can for the performance she can't be in herself.

"Rach, you really need to stop beating yourself up about that."

"But Finn, I've let everyone on the team down! They'll always resent me now. Before I was just the selfish, solo-hungry diva of the club and now I'll forever be girl who left them all hanging."

He sighs quietly, pushing himself up from the doorframe, making his way to sit next to her on the bed. She looks up at him, the sadness visible on her face.

"Look, everyone has already forgiven you. They even told you so themselves. You really shouldn't keep worrying and stressing about it. Besides, I think you're more than making up for it. You single-handedly arranged this awesome song for the whole club," Finn said, motioning to the sheet music lying on the bed in front of them, "Not to mention, you're giving extra vocal help to everyone in the club."

Rachel let out a soft sigh, her head going to lean against Finn's shoulder, as his hand instinctively went to soothingly rub her back.

"I know, I just can't help but feel like if we lose it'll be entirely my fault."

She lifted her head to look at him in the face, her eyes a little watery. Finn's hand gradually moved up her back, to her neck, making small circles there.

He then lightly kissed her on the top of her head, whispering in her ear, "It won't be. Besides, we're going to win. I think it'll be impossible for us not to, with you motivating us, being our driving force, and putting in all this extra work."

Rachel smiles at him in gratitude, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Finn's hands find themselves tangled in her hair as he deepens the kiss. When they break apart for breath, she leans her forehead against his.

"Thank you, Finn. You always know just what to say."

He smiles a small smile at her, giving her a quick peck on the lips, his fingers now toying with the edge of his shirt on her.

"You know, I really love you in this. When'd you manage to sneak this shirt away from me to wear?"

Rachel pinks a little, but with a gleam in her eyes, replies, "When you ran out to shovel this morning, because your parents will 'annihilate you' if you didn't get it done before they're back from their weekend trip this afternoon. I decided I had to substitute you with something until you returned. Plus it's comfy and it smells like you. I hope you don't mind."

"While I prefer to be the one covering you instead of my shirt, I can't say I mind at all. In fact, I think you should wear my clothes more often. They look better on you than me," he replied grinning at her slyly, running a hand up her bare leg.

"Well, now that you're back and have avoided total annihilation, I think you should take your rightful place back from your shirt. I must say, I much rather prefer the real you to this shirt," she flirtatiously says, her eyes twinkling, smirking at him.

And that was all Finn needed, flipping Rachel over, more than willing to oblige to her request.


End file.
